Do you honestly love me?
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: Bella has always thrived for somebody to honestly love her. What will happen when she is turning to Edward and he gives up? Will it end in love or just jealousy? All Human/Complete!
1. Chapter 1: Do you honestly love me?

**Author's Note: Okay. This is new and was unplanned. I just like writing a new story. Ha-ha. That's why the chapter is short. I just wanted you to look at it and think if you would like to read it or not. This is in 3rd person point of view. I might do BPOVs or EPOVs in future. But it depends. Please review or I WILL DELETE!!!  
Threats: 8 reviews please!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~  
Do you honestly love me?**

"Do you honestly love me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because, I want to know if you're the one."

"Of course I love you. I'm the one."

"Prove it."

"Fine." He starts to kiss her with deep passion.

Though, she could tell there was no love. Only lust. He only wanted her body, not her soul.

She pushes away. "I'm sorry, but it wasn't meant to be."

"What? Why?"

"Because, it just wasn't and won't ever!"

She runs away, hearing him call her name.

"Bella! Please wait Bella!"

She was going to the only person who has truly understood her.

Edward, her best friend.

* * *

**What do you think? I'm so excited!!! The guy will stay a mystrey until the 2nd or 3rd chapter. Now, I don't have a real summary thought out. It'll just turn out somehow unexpected I guess. Who knows. Please review!! I have butterflies in my stomach!!! I hope you loved it!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	2. Chapter 2: If only they knew

**Author's Note: I couldn't help it! I had to. I had to write a new chapter already. I just want this story to work out so badly. Well, I better go before I get caught on the computer at 3:15 in the morning. Read and review!!!  
Threats: Still 8!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~  
If only they knew**

Bella Swan, currently 17 years old, reaches her destination, the Cullen mansion.

She's been here so many times, yet the size of the home ceases to amaze her.

It was absolutely stunning.

She walks up the steps and walks in.

At that moment, she bumps into Edward Cullen, her best friend since they were 7 years old.

Bella has always gone to Edward when she is heartbroken.

Yes. She does have some girl friends. However, Edward was the one she would rely on. No matter what.

But, she didn't know. And he didn't expect her to know anytime soon.

Edward was in love with her.

Unconditionally and without a doubt in love with her.

Each time she comes to him, his heart continues to breaks.

He hates that nobody would love her the way he does. He thinks that Bella would never want to be with her best friend when, actually, she feels the same.

She loves him, but tries to cover them up by dating others.

In her mind, she isn't good enough for Edward. Therefore, she looks for somebody else. To see if she could love one more than the other.

So far, this hasn't happened. She knows she is going to give up and ruin her friendship with Edward because of this.

But she doesn't know. As I said before, he loves her. More than anything.

Why can't they understand that they were meant to be?

Why can't they see that they are just hurting their selves more?

Will we ever know?

"Edward! Parker said he didn't honestly love me!"

Parker Bryans. Her now ex-boyfriend.

The 18-year-old football quarterback that was always a player.

To be honest, there was no way that he could ever have loved Bella.

It was almost impossible. Since he was in love with the head cheerleader, Michelle Louis.

"Bella! It's okay. He's just another one of those guys. You didn't honestly love him either. He's just another. Don't worry. You'll find him." Edward told Bella, pulling her into his embrace.

Bella was instantly content. She wanted to stay in his arms forever. _Too bad, I can't have him._ She thought sadly.

They talked about random things while eating cheese crackers and watching a silly sit-com.

They both loved doing this. They didn't want to lose this. It meant the world to them.

If only they knew.

* * *

**I felt the words flowing through me when I wrote this. I thought it was kind of beautiful. Maybe because I don't usually write like this. Please review!!! Or I will delete.  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	3. Chapter 3: The memory

**Author's Note: Okay. I will keep this story. I got my 8 reviews. That's all I asked. Thank you. I hope this chapter is good. It's longer than the last and I'm hoping it may tell you more of what's going to happen and just about their past a little. Please read and review, then I will update.**

* * *

**~Chapter 3~  
The Memory**

Bella heads home, thinking about everything.

'_One more time. One more time and I'm going to give up and go to Edward. Even if it will ruin what we have now.'_ She thought.

This is the last time. And this time, she's going to try and make this work. For her. For Edward.

She gets home and walks to her bedroom. There, she looks through the list. The list that names all the guys that are juniors and seniors at Forks High.

At least over half of the list was marked out with a variety of pens and markers.

She looked through it about maybe 4 times before she made her decision.

She folded the list up and stuck it in her desk drawer.

She sits down in her chair to start her homework, but ends up letting her eyes roam to the many pictures of her and Edward.

Oh. How she wishes that she could have him. Maybe it'd be easier. Who knows.

She finally gets her eyes to look at her homework, what is supposed to be what she was mainly focusing on.

It didn't help though.

She looked back up at the pictures. One of them was filled with so many memories.

It was a picture of her and Edward in their swimming suits when they were 12.

It was Alice's birthday and she was having a pool party.

There, she experienced her first kiss and he learned to get beat up by a girl.

Yeah. I know. Funny, right?

Bella was with her current crush Elijah. There was a deep uncomfortable silence. Then, Bella couldn't take it anymore.

She started to talk to him. To get to know him better.

Then, her secret slipped. She told him she liked her.

So, that leads to her first kiss.

But then, Edward, being the best friend and all, snuck up on them while they were kissing and dumped ice cold water on them.

Bella was furious of course. She was kissing her crush, and then suddenly her best friend ruins it.

Bella ran after Edward and started to hit him.

As Rosalie and Alice were passing, they asked what she was doing.

She told them why and they joined.

So, that was what the picture was. The girls beating on Edward. For fun of course.

She smiles at the picture, knowing the memory will live forever and ever.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Bella left, Edward went upstairs and worked on his English essay.

Though, when he'd start to write, he'd start writing Bella's name while being pulled into a fantasy of her.

Edward knew he couldn't live without Bella. That's one reason he won't tell.

There is another reason, but it is honestly stupid to think such a thing.

He doubts she'd love him. He thinks he's a butt ugly frog that will be kissed and turned into a handsome prince.

When actually, he's the most stunning male in the whole small town of Forks.

He thinks back to that day it was Alice's birthday.

There was a reason he did what he did.

He was jealous. Plain and simple.

Wouldn't you be jealous if the person you have a huge crush on was kissing one of your friends?

I pretty sure you would.

The memory they both think about is much more than you see it now.

It's what started this whole situation.

* * *

**What do you think? I don't think the second part was the greatest, but oh well. I tried. Please review!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	4. Chapter 4: Drama with Jacob

**Author's Note: Sorry that it's been a few days. I'm grounded. Well, still grounded. Lol. Sorry if you think this chapter is bad. I've had a little writer's block. So, I might not be working on this story a lot anytime soon. I also have to go to my dad's this weekend. Well, I may. Depends. I've had snow days. On Tuesday and Wednesday. I have one tomorrow too. Well, please read and review!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 4~  
Drama with Jacob**

Bella walks into the school with her head held high and her confidence sky-high.

She is ready to ask out Jacob Black.

Jacob Black was the bad boy of the school.

Always in trouble like cheating on tests and vandalizing school property.

However, that wasn't the only thing.

To all the guys at Forks High School, he's known to get girls into bed by the first date.

Not all the girls know this.

And I'm pretty sure they'll never find out.

Bella struts down the hallway until she sees Jacob.

Jacob was about 5'3 with shiny coal black hair and naturally tanned skin.

There might only be one word to describe him.

Hot.

Seriously hot.

Not just that.

Seriously damn hot.

Maybe I'm going overboard, but why else would every girl and maybe a few guys be all over him?

Bella walks up to Jacob. "Hey Jacob," she greets, smiling.

Jacob grins. "Hey Bells. What's up?"

Bella puts on a sexy smile and uses a seductive voice. "Well, I was just wondering if you were free anytime soon."

Jacob grin widens. "Totally. So, when do you want to go out?" he asks, kind of taking her hand in his.

Bella leans in closer. "How about, um, tonight?"

"Sure." Jacob kisses her cheek and walks away. "I'll pick you up at 7."

Bella smiles while walking to class.

'_I hope he'll be the one. For Edward's sake.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward walks into the school and could see Jacob and Bella talking.

This makes him angry.

What? He loves Bella too much to not get mad and he also knows Jacob's way.

He started to walk over there to get them away from each other.

Jacob kisses Bella's cheek, which makes the flames to his fiery anger larger.

Jacob then walks away.

Edward then starts to walk faster.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Damn. Bella just asked me out. And she is so freaking sexy. I've been waiting to see if she'd ask me out for so long.' _Jacob thinks, while walking to class.

Suddenly, Edward 'accidentally' runs into Jacob.

Jacob growls and turns to him. "Why in the hell did you just run into me Cullen?!"

Edward smirks. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jacob grabs the collar of Edward's shirt and lifts him up. "Wipe that smirk off your face before I do."

Edward continues to smirk.

Jacob pulls back his fist.

Nevertheless, before Jacob could punch Edward, Bella yells. "Don't you dare hit Edward."

Jacob drops Edward and turns to look at Bella. "Bella! I'm sorry. I really---"

Bella cuts him off. "No. No. Listen to me. Our date is cancelled. Good-bye."

Bella walks away, taking Edward with her.

They get far away, and then Bella turns to him. "You okay?"

Edward nods, smiling. "Yeah. I am."

Bella smiles happily. "That's good." She hugs him.

Edward returns the hug, and then pulls back. "Okay. We better get to class."

Bella nods. "Yeah. Bye." Bella kisses his cheek and walks away.

'_If only she liked me back.'_

_

* * *

_

**What did you think? I hope it was kind of good. Please review!!!!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	5. Chapter 5: One more chance and questions

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY IT'S REALLY SHORT!!! I just couldn't think of what I could put in there and still make it sound good. So, sorry once more. Read and review!!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 5~  
One more chance and questions**

**BPOV**

I walk home, wondering why everything happen like it did today.

Was fate telling me not to date Jacob and to date Edward?

Well, I did say Jacob would be the last person. But how should I tell Edward?

I'm so nervous and it's not funny!

I can't do this, can I?

I'll wait for a few days. That'd be good. I think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I guess Bella will never love me.

Should I move on?

I don't know.

It doesn't seem like a good idea.

However, I need to stop sulking around and waiting for Bella.

Who obviously will never love me.

I'll give her one more chance.

One more. Then, no more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3****rd**** Person POV**

So now, Edward is ready to let Bella have one more chance.

Bella thinks she should tell him.

Nevertheless, is it possible Bella will try again?

Would Edward become a player if she tried again?

Will they figure out what true love is all about?

I don't know about you, but I think this story is heating up.

* * *

**I think this is just going to be a filler and etc. Now, do you want more drama or do you want me to just wrap up the story? Review!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	6. Chapter 6: This misunderstanding

**Author's Note: Time for more drama than ever, maybe. I don't know. Just, there is going to be more drama!! Look at the title and you may or may not understand what will happen. Ah...whatever. Just read and review!!!**

* * *

**~Chapter 6~  
This misunderstanding**

_~A few days later~_

**BPOV**

SO BORED!

Maybe I should go tell Edward.

No. It's too soon.

Ugh!!! What is there to do?

I fall onto my bed and look for patterns in my ceiling.

_Oh. There's a puppy._

_Lookie!!! It's Carrie Underwood!!!_

_Is that the word bored?_

Man. That wasn't any fun.

I stand up and head downstairs to fix myself a peanut butter sandwich.

_First the bread. Then the peanut butter._

As I was spreading the peanut butter on the bread, the doorbell rang.

I pondered for a minute. Who could it be? I wasn't expecting anybody. Maybe it's Edward.

I start to get nervous, and then remembered that he would have just walked in on his own free will.

I open the front door.

I started to smile brightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

That's it!!! That's it!!! I can't take it anymore!!!

I stand up and walk toward Bella's house.

I need to tell her. Now.

I soon get to Bella's house.

I knock on the door.

It opens up to an angel.

She smiles. "Hi Edward. What's up?"

"Oh. Um…I was wondering if you'd like to hang out."

She gives me a sad smile. "I'm sorry Edward. I---"

She was cut off by somebody who was walking over.

It was a guy. I think he might be our age, but I wasn't sure.

"Edward, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Edward."

_Jasper _holds his hand out to me. "It's nice to meet you Edward."

I just nod my greetings. "Yeah. You too."

Jasper takes back his hand. I look at Bella again. "I'll call you later Bella."

She smiles. "Okay. See you later?"

I nod and walk off.

I knew this was going to happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BPOV**

I close the door and walk into the living room.

I sit on the couch and continue watching the game.

Jasper comes in and sits down. "Why didn't you tell him I was your stepbrother?"

I shrug. "Does it really matter? You're just visiting."

"I guess."

I look at him and see that he looked sad. "Aww….I'm sorry Jazzy."

He shakes his head. "It's okay Bells."

"Okay."

We finish watching the game and Jasper leaves.

I was glad Jasper came to relieve my boredom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3****rd**** Person POV**

It's too bad that Bella doesn't know that there is a misunderstanding going on here.

Edward thinks that Bella likes Jasper.

Maybe Bella should have told him. How more flawed can this girl get?

Apparently more.

This misunderstanding has changed this situation to something more deadly.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I loved it honestly. Hey. Could you check out this kid's web show? It's funny. They are a person I talk to on AOL. Please comment and rate it. **www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=VVRTdQg5xCY **Thank you my readers!!! Now, review!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	7. Chapter 7: Do you honestly love her?

**Author's Note: Okay. I must tell you. This story is almost over and will not have a very happily ever after. I swear. If you ever read the poem 'When A Boy Makes A Girl Jealous', then you know what will happen. Now, if you haven't, do not go out looking for it. I'll be putting it on the last chapter(which I'm planning to be the next one) in the ending author's note. I wasn't even planning this whole ending until some time ago. Now, read and review.**

* * *

**~Chapter 7~  
Do you honestly love her?**

_~The Next Day~_

**BPOV**

Today is the day.

The day I'm going to tell Edward.

The butterflies in my stomach were all over. A sign that I was extremely nervous.

Hey. Wouldn't you be if you were getting ready to tell the person you love that you have strong feelings for them?

Well, I am now.

I drove into the school parking lot and parked.

I got out and headed over to Edward's Volvo.

I couldn't see him, but I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that I know for sure wasn't the butterflies. It was something totally different.

I neared the car and turned the corner where I saw Edward making-out with Jessica Stanley.

My heart ripped into many pieces.

I felt many feelings at that moment.

Hurt. Jealously. Depression. And so on.

Edward and Jessica stopped kissing. Edward then looked at me.

I walked over and grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the back of the school building.

When we got there, I turned to Edward. There was only one question running through my mind at that moment. "Do you honestly love her?"

When Edward nodded, I flashed him the best smile I could muster. "That's awesome. I really hope you two will stay together." With that, I walked away. Tears already leaving my eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

Bella asked, "Do you honestly love her?"

Even though I nodded, I was lying. I didn't love Jessica. I loved Bella. But, I have a plan. To make Bella jealous.

Bella smiles at me. "That's awesome. I really hope you two will stay together." She then walked away.

I hope my plan will work.

It's got to.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3****rd**** Person POV**

If you think of the saying 'What he doesn't know won't hurt', then you don't know what is going on.

Because, what he doesn't know will hurt him.

More than just him. Everybody.

Why can't this situation play out more smoothly?

* * *

**What'd you think? Sorry that it will be sad. :( But, please check out my new one-shot and review!!!!! I might update soon. Actually, I will. Hee-hee.  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


	8. Chapter 8: I honestly love you

**Author's Note: This is last chapter. *cries* But it was worth it. Please read the poem when you finish. Oh! This is a limerick(type of poetry) that I made today and have to turn it in to my Language Arts teacher. Tell me what you think.**

_I can feel the rain on my skin.  
It's silky and soft, unlike tin.  
That beautiful sound.  
That's soft as a cloud.  
It will pour down thunderously loud._

**So, what do you think? Tell me in reviews. Now, read and review!! The poem for 'When A Boy Makes A Girl Jealous' will be at the end.**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 8~  
I honestly love you**

_~A few weeks later~_

**BPOV**

'_He doesn't love me. He loves Jessica. He honestly loves her.'_

My mind continuously played those words for past few weeks.

Because they are true.

He honestly loves her.

I sigh. "I can't live like this anymore."

This is a good time.

Nobody home. Blade in hand. One song playing on repeat. I'm ready to go.

First of all, I wrote the note.

Then, I dialed Edward's number.

My tears were flowing. But I wasn't going to stop them.

"Hello." I heard Edward's voice answered.

It belonged to angel. If only the angel belonged to me.

"Edward." I sniffled.

"Bella! What's wrong?!" Edward asked worriedly.

I take a deep breath and then shout, "I honestly love you Edward Anthony Cullen!"

I hung up and quickly plunged the knife into where I hurt the most.

My heart.

The blood started to pour and I was soon overtaken by darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EPOV**

I had just finished my homework my phone rang. I answered. "Hello."

"Edward." I heard the girl I love sniffle.

Why?! Is she crying?! Oh my gosh!

"Bella! What's wrong?!" I asked her worriedly.

I hear her take a deep breath. "I honestly love you Edward Anthony Cullen!" She shouted through the phone, and then hung up on me.

She…she loves me?

No way.

I started to run to Bella's house.

I had to see her. Now.

I arrive and burst through the door. I could hear the song 'I Honestly Love You' by Olivia Newton-John playing.

I kind of glance around, and then sprint to Bella's room.

I get there and was horrified at the site.

Bella. She was lying on the ground. A knife in her heart. Blood spilling everywhere.

No.

I see a note on her desk and pick it up.

It was her suicide note.

_I am so sorry. But, I loved him so much. I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry. I love you Edward. I honestly do. Always have.  
__-Bella_

I cried and sob for about 3 minutes before making my decision.

I took the knife out of Bella started to write my own suicide note on the back of hers.

_I did honestly love her. She just, didn't realize it.  
__-Edward_

With that done, I stabbed the knife into my own heart.

It wasn't long until I was just like Bella was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3****rd****Person POV**

If only they'd noticed everything. Then, just maybe, this wouldn't have happened.

Maybe if Edward didn't play with jealously, this wouldn't have happened.

Maybe if Bella would have told Edward that Jasper was her stepbrother, this wouldn't have happened.

But, I guess we'll never know. Will we?

* * *

**Here is the poem!!!**

_A boy and a girl are the best of friends, from elementary to high_

_school, beginning to end. Through all those years, their friendship_

_grew._

_They both felt the same, but neither knew, each walking moment,_

_since the day they met._

_The both loved each other, sunrise to sunset. He was all she had;_

_he was the one who kept her from the knife._

_She was his angel, she made him smile. Though life threw him_

_curves, she made it all worth while._

_Then one day, things went terribly wrong._

_The next few weeks were like a very sad song._

_He made her jealous, on purpose he tried._

_When the girl asked 'Do you love her?' On purpose he lied._

_He played with jealousy, like it was a game._

_Little did he know, things would never be the same. His plan was_

_working, but he had no clue._

_How wrong things would go, the damage he would do._

_One night she broke down, feeling very alone._

_Just her and the blade, no one else home._

_She dialed his number; he answered 'Hello?'_

_She told him she loved him, and hung up the phone._

_He raced to her house, just a minute too late_

_Founder her lying in blood, her heart had no rate._

_Beside her was a note. In it, was her confession._

_Her love for this boy, her only obsession._

_As he read the note, he knelt down and cried and grabbed her_

_knife._

_That night, they both died. She was found in his arms, both of_

_them dead._

_Under her note his handwriting said_

_'I loved her so, she never knew. All this time, I loved her too.'_

_

* * *

_

**Now, what did you think? Good or bad? Review please. Also, the link to the song will be available on my profile. Now, review!!!!!!!!!!  
-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
